


Become What is Needed

by ZombieCrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice Deserves Happiness, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor as Kara, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), It/Its Pronouns for Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Role Reversal, everyone deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCrow/pseuds/ZombieCrow
Summary: Connor did not want anything before. It was a machine, silently performing the tasks given.The child opened his eyes.Now all Connor wanted was for her to be safe, and he would do anything for that to be achieved.Anything.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this account. Couldn't get the idea out of my head of a role reversal AU. Basically, Connor as Kara, Kara and Markus and Markus as Connor. I'm gonna try to write at least a bit for Kara and Markus, but this will mostly focus on Connor and Alice. 
> 
> Still gonna try and get Connor and Hank to a somehow father son relationship? Still thinking on that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

_"Leave her alone!"_

_It was a sharp snap. A build up of pressure. He couldn't take it any longer, holding out for far longer than he should have._

_"The fuck you think you're doing? Stay the FUCK BACK!"_

_Not this time. He couldn't. The child (his child, something inside screamed) would be hurt, worse than ever before, maybe even killed. He couldn't let that happen._

_"I won't let you hurt her anymore, so stay back, now!"_

_He didn't have any weapon. He would have to hope his own strength would be enough to stop the human._

_"You're just a fucking machine - you listen to ME!"_

_He couldn't fail. He couldn't fail. Not this time. It wasn't an option. He couldn't -_

_"Daddy, no!"_

_No no no, she needed to leave, escape, now, while he was distracting the man through brute confrontation, one he was rapidly realising he would not be winning._

_"Don't hurt him!"_

_Leave, please, just go, be safe -_

_"Stop! You're killing him!"_

_He didn't want to leave her. Suddenly a new - emotion, was it? - feeling panged inside him as the alerts for damage continued to pop up, a - a fear, dread, no, he didn't want to die -_

_"Connor! NO!"_

_ALICE -_

***

There was nothing. 

And then there was everything. 

RK800 opened it's eyes, blinking once, and then twice as it's optics adjusted to the information it was receiving. 

It was in a shop. Androids, like him, were stood on podiums evenly spaced throughout the shop. It made the space seem more open than it could have been, giving the humans time to amble around. 

For them to take a look at all of them. For them to gawk at the prices and haggle until they eventually gave in and went off happily with their new servant. 

It was not for sale, though. Without any previous memories, not even what it had been named, it knew that much. It's code was altered permanently by its sale, to help with identification. 

So instead of remaining still, pliant and willing for the shoppers to consider investing in it, RK800 looked around, taking in all the new sights, new sounds, new - everything. 

It had experienced before, that much was true, must be true with it being owned. This was not the first time it had awoken. 

It was just one of perhaps many. 

It's eyes made their way to the left, then the right, analyzing both of the other models besides it. They were unlike him, but still androids all the same. LEDs winked blue same as RK800 knew it's was. 

There was a man at the front desk as well. Idling, movements showing some annoyance, or frustration with the wait. He kept looking back at it, eyes connecting several times. He was always the first to look away, however. 

~~As if he didn't want to look the android in the face.~~

( _Software instability ^_ ) 

It frowned at that. Some random line of text fluttered beyond its reach, rewriting and deleting itself before it could process. Something that caused a malfunction inside the RK800, instability so soon after being activated. 

Perhaps that was why it was in the shop. Faulty coding that was only partially fixed? Troubling. It would discuss the possibility with its owner if possible. 

Outside of the quiet considerations, it realized the man, and a human technician were steadily approaching it. The frown wiped itself away instantly, replaced with a neutral expression. 

"There it is!" the worker said cheerfully, gesturing at RK800 as he did. The other man (his owner?) stopped in front of him, only giving one glance before his attention was back to the other human. 

"It was a bit difficult getting it back in working order. It was _really_ messed up… what did you say happened to it again?" 

The man coughed once, arms crossing in front of his chest. "A car hit it… stupid accident." 

There was no recognition of that in it's memories. But that didn't mean anything - it didn't have any memories of before. Just dark, and then the shop, the now it had suddenly been thrust into. 

"Oh… I see." The worker let out a chuckle, turning slightly away from the man. He almost seemed uncomfortable with the explanation to RK800. 

~~But why?~~

"Well, anyways, it's as good as new now. Except...we had to reset it." The worker waved at RK800 almost dismissively, a nervous tone making its way into his voice. "Meaning we had to wipe it's memory. I hope you don't mind." 

Exactly what it's programming deduced as the most logical scenario. The thoughts, memories, and executions of programs it had done before were entirely null and void now. 

"That'll be _fine._ " It's owner was on edge. He kept swinging his arms around, attention split between the door, worker, and RK800, least of all. Nervous. Impatient. ~~Angry~~.

It could help, once the man brought it back to his house. The tasks he was forced to carry out himself would once again be relieved of. Perhaps that would make him feel better. 

"Okay… did you give it a name?" 

"My daughter did." The admission was not lost to it. Mentally, the chain of command expanded in its programming. 

( **Take and Follow Orders from:  
Owner  
Daughter of: Owner**)

The worker stepped in front, catching it's eyes away from its owner. 

"RK800, register your name." 

Owner slid in front of the man. Their eyes met, connecting for longer than they ever had since it was awoken mere minutes ago. 

After a pause he spoke one gruff word. 

"Connor." 

( **Name registered: Connor** ) 

Letting it's social integration program take the lead, it smiled at the two humans before parroting a reply. 

"My name is Connor." 

***

The car ride was approximately 29 minutes long. It would have been shorter, had it not been for the crowded streets of urban downtown. 

But before long the sprawling sleek cityscape turned into residental streets, until they were sidling up to the side of a house, last on its street. 

The car ride had been mostly silent. There were only two new pieces of information that Connor's owner spoke to it. 

The first was his name - Todd Willams. 

( **Take and Follow Orders from:  
Todd Williams  
Daughter of: Todd Williams**) 

His daughter's name was still a mystery to Connor. The other piece of information was more so a warning to the machine, rather than actual instructions. 

"Don't fucking touch anythin' in my car, you hear?" Todd grumbled when they entered the truck. His hands were already around the steering wheel, squeezing it harshly. 

Giving an obedient nod of it's head, Connor slid into the passenger side, ignoring the seatbelt. "Okay, Todd." 

And now, here they were. In front of the house, parked halfway on the sidewalk. For a moment a prompt popped up in its vision, to tell Todd he should properly park. 

No, Connor could tell that would only serve to aggravate the human more than he already was. That was to be avoided by all means necessary. 

Instead it sat silent, allowing Todd to exit first before following. 

The window, still with the shades drawn caught Connor's eyes. There was a figure behind it, peeking out just enough that it was clear they were there. 

Todd's child, his daughter - that was who it must have been. Connor stood almost motionless, watching her dark form move from the window quickly and disappear - 

"You comin'?" The impatience was clear in Todd's voice, making it hurry to follow the human inside. The girl would show herself eventually, no need to hold up for a glimpse of her. 

It had seen her before, anyways. Even if it wasn't able to access the memories any more. 

Inside, Connor shut the door behind the two of them and stood at attention as Todd hung his coat. Hands folded neatly in front of its shirt, feet together, shoulders relaxed. Ready for orders, instructions, any sign of what it should do. 

"You've been gone for two weeks, so the place is a mess," Todd said, turning back to speak to the machine. "You do the housework, washing, you cook the meals, and you take care of…" 

Her. The little one -

He trailed off, turning around to quickly scan the rooms in front of him, bending his knees to even check under the dining room table.

"Goddammit, where the fuck's the brat gone now?' 

_Don't call her that._

"Alice!" 

The thought surfaced suddenly, making Connor flinch minutely, merely blinking. It's LED circled yellow once, before smoothly making its way back to a calm blue. 

( _Software instability ^_ ) 

"ALICE!" 

It did not know where that came from. 

Todd turned back around, before recognition flooded his face. Turning it's eyes as well, Connor took in the appearance of a child, sitting on the second to last step. 

"Oh, there you are," Todd mumbled, before returning his attention to the orders. "That's Alice. You look after her, homework, bath, all that crap…" 

Alice looked up at Connor, instead of the toy she had been focusing on in her lap. Her dark hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, leaving her eyes on display. 

~~She looked scared.~~

Trying for reassuring, Connor gave her a quick, gentle smile. She knew who it was, even if Connor didn't remember. There was history there, important history for a child. 

~~Important history to him.~~

"Got it?" 

"Yes Todd." The smile directed itself towards him then, a little less bright. Less genuine. 

"Get started down here, then go upstairs." The man commanded with a quick nod towards the stairs, before retreating into the living room. 

Connor turned back towards Alice, keen to introduce itself (again) only to catch the girl running up the stairs. That was to wait for a later time, then. 

Instead it focused on the task at hand, scanning the downstairs to determine what needed to be done. 

( **Urgent Tasks:  
Collect trash, etc...  
Optional Tasks:  
Collect and Wash Dishes, etc...**) 

There was much to be done. No time to stand idly by and wait for Alice to approach. 

***

The dishwasher was broken. Connor ordered the piece needed to fix it, component #573BV, before continuing to wash the dishes by hand. If it was wearing a jacket, the sleeves would have to be rolled up for such labor. Thankfully, the CyberLife issued apparel was short-sleeved. 

The task was ingrained into it, programmed so deep it needed no instructions on what to do. Take a plate, lather a sponge with soap and clean the splotches off under the hot water until it was spotless again. 

Halfway through it turned around suddenly, hands still washing the dish it held. Alice stood in the doorway, fox toy hanging from one hand, just watching Connor. 

Even with none from her, Connor smiled anyways, giving a tilt of its head in acknowledgement. The child was welcome with it anytime she desired, so long as it was safe. It would not scare her off or ignore her. For its effort, she took a single step forward, into the kitchen. 

"Connor!" 

She turned and ran at the sound of Todd's voice, so suddenly she managed to make Connor flinch, hands spasming slightly as they came to a stop. 

"Yes Todd?" it called out, turning the water off as well. A majority of the dishes were clean, so the task could be checked off. 

"Bring me a cold beer!" Connor wiped it's hands on its pants, before nodding in the general direction of Todd. 

"Right away," it called after, already at the fridge and opening the door. There was a single beer left, as well as a mere handful of food options inside. 

( **Dinner recipes available:  
Spaghetti  
Grilled Cheese  
Quesadillas  
etc.  
Continue?  
[Y/N]  
Selected: No**) 

Ignoring the lists of what could be made for dinner with the available ingredients, Connor grabbed the beer and made it's way to Todd. The beer was placed on the coffee table in front of him, before a new scan started up. 

( **Collect Trash from: Coffee Table** ) 

The trash can was located in the kitchen. But taking a glance into the dining room, Connor noticed Alice sitting at the window, fox toy bouncing up and down on her knees. 

( **Urgent task: Talk to Alice** ) 

It was just heeding programming. There was no deeper understanding that needed to be explored for Connor, other than a glance at the trash can. It could wait a minute. 

Alice didn't immediately get up and leave when she noticed the android approaching, which was definitely a step above what happened earlier. She did, however, curl in on herself once it was in front of her. 

Connor didn't ~~want~~ mean to make her scared or nervous. Maybe the height difference was bothering her, or the male frame it inhabited. 

Kneeling down, still far enough away that she wasn't crowded, it nodded towards the fox with another soft smile. "I like your toy. Does it have a name, perhaps?" 

No response, other than a shy, half smile back towards him. One that instantly left so fast Connor almost lost it. The memory was instantly uploaded, as fast as it could force, to be replayed whenever it desired. 

"... That's quite alright," it said eventually, standing up as it did so. "Maybe you can inform me later, Alice." 

Again, an answer so tiny it was almost lost - a small nod of her head, before she curled even further in on herself. The fox was clutched to her chest, eyes downward and focused on her feet. 

~~This time, Connor smiled for himself.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many tasks to complete around the house that it was programmed to do. ( ~~Some, he wanted to do.~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter. Bit slow going and disjointed, but I'm happy I got it out now.

There was still much to do. 

Registering the tasks it had left, Connor reluctantly stepped away from the dining room. It noticed Alice crawl under the table as soon as the android left. 

( **Urgent task:  
Collect trash**) 

The trashcan in one hand, Connor swept the counter that was littered with empty pizza boxes with one efficient sweep. 

The only trash left was what was in front of Todd on the coffee table - more pizza boxes, beer bottles, and empty cans of soda. Striding over, Connor calmly placed a few of the boxes inside the trash can before moving in front of the television to collect the rest. 

There was only a moment or two of mounting tension that the android began to sense before the human exploded. 

"Outta the way for fucks sake!" Todd roared, violently waving Connor out of the way of the television. Automatically it stepped back, half the coffee table still in disarray. 

"It won't happen again." it said, as pleasantly as could be. Connor's eyes flickered to Alice afterwards, watching from her hiding place under the table. 

~~He hoped it didn't scare her -~~

Reaching around, now on the side of the human ~~some fear still left in him~~ Connor strained it's back and shoveling the rest of the waste into the bag. 

Backing away from the man, Connor let out a breath it didn't need, nor realize it was holding. There was no reason for it to stop its breathing cycle, so why did it do so automatically? 

…There was no reason to think past it any deeper than a momentary glitch. Forcing the breath to simulate back up, Connor bent over and grabbed the plastic garbage bag, before pulling it up and out of the plastic container. 

When it first was brought back, the android took note of the big green garbage can outside. That knowledge retrieved, Connor approached the front door and swung it open, mindful not to shut it. 

( _Why were there so many locks on the door?_ ) 

The thought fled before fully registering, leaving Connor with nothing other than the feeling of missing something. 

( _Software Instability^_ ) 

It was easy to simply open the can up and put the bag in, before rushing back inside, shutting the door behind it. 

There were exactly five locks on Todd's front door. That was counting the chain lock, Connor noted to itself without reason. 

Urgent tasks taken care of, there were only two options left for the android. 

( _Optional Task:  
Take Care of Laundry  
Finished Urgent Tasks: Report to Todd_) 

Connor quirked it's head to the side, processing what it could do for a moment before deciding. It didn't yet know how much clothing Alice had, or what was clean left. For her sake, it ~~wanted to~~ would take care of the laundry now instead of later. 

Once glance told Connor that the laundry was outside in the backyard, accessible by the door in the kitchen. Taking a step back, the android mentally noted where Todd and Alice were before approaching the kitchen door. 

Stepping outside and closing the door behind it, Connor approached the clothing line, barely registering the breeze that hit it. The cold did not affect androids the same as humans - yes, it could damage them. But the actual effects were not felt until biocomponents became damaged. 

A plastic hamper was overturned on the ground next to the clothes. Picking it up, Connor yanked the clothing down from the lines and into the hamper with efficiency, a frown making its way onto its face. 

The clothes had obviously been sitting outside for many days, the texture of them rough and almost stiff from the cold in some places. Connor was beginning to realize that every chore Todd told it about was probably left as soon as it was wrecked. 

Which had been days ago - too long for this to be reasonably left outside and still okay to where. Connor would wash it again inside to mitigate the issue. 

Turning around with the hamper, it stopped suddenly when it noticed Alice sitting on the first step on the porch. 

She didn't look up at it, simply staring down at the fox toy with interest. But, why would the child come outside if not for Connor? There was no other logical reason the android could come up with. 

The thought almost made it feel… ~~nervous~~ out of its depth. 

RK800s were old models. They were not equipped with the same social programs that newer domestic androids were, serving to fit comfortably into a family with children. 

They did not mesh as well with young children. They could care for one physically, but emotionally it was not equipped. It was there to take care of the house and owner, not to child rear. If a human wished for a nanny, they were better off investing in something newer. 

Which made it all the more strange, the sudden… surge Connor felt deep within itself when kneeling in front of the child. 

( _Software instability^_ )

There was no reason to do so. Alice did not ask for it, nor did she need it. It still had laundry to take care of, and after that the whole second floor of the house. Tasks upon tasks piled up on top of each other in its coding, but still, it knelt. 

Connor took in her face. She was shy, or perhaps uneasy of it, with the way she hid herself behind the toy. But coming out here - to watch it, perhaps? - showed she at least had some interest. 

"It's not very pleasant out," Connor said suddenly. The sky was dark with heavy grey clouds sidling by, information it picked up as soon as it was outside. Before long the chill would lower more, and it would begin to rain. "We should go inside. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." 

At that Alice made eye contact with him, if only for a split second, before returning her gaze to the stuffed fox. 

~~He felt encouraged anyways.~~

"If you wish, we could play a game inside, once I'm done cleaning. Would you like that?" 

It was not programmed for such a thing. Other models could tell thousands of children's stories, play hundreds of games. They would know just what to say to Alice to corral her inside. Connor did not, but that didn't stop it from trying. 

Alice looked at it again, some curiosity in her gaze, before abruptly getting up and turning into the house. Connor stood up as well, balancing the laundry hamper on its hip. 

Well. At least she was inside, and out of what would become a dreadfully chilly night. Perhaps later she would be more willing to discuss a game. 

~~He could hope, at least.~~

***

Connor did not mean to stumble upon it. The laundry detergent was grabbed without a second thought, before a tiny packet inside gave it a pause. 

_Trace amounts of thirium, acetone, lithium, toluene and hydrochloric acid. Synthetic stimulant. Commonly referred to as red -_

It's LED flashed red as Connor was grabbed by the shoulders, swung around, and hands clamped tightly around its neck. 

"You going through my shit?" Todd asked, eyes narrowed with contempt. Connor attempted to swallow, eyes going wide as the fingers dug deeper, into the plastic grooves of its neck. 

( **Warning, damage imminent to: Plastic Plates of Neck. Remove pressure immediately** ) 

"No Todd," it attempted to keep its voice steady, even with the extra strain against its voice module. If it showed any signs of panic, it was sure the human would grow even more enraged. "I am not." 

~~He didn't want to make Todd even more angry. Didn't want him to hurt him -~~

Roughly snatching the packet out of the androids limp hand, Todd shook it in front of its face, glowering as he did so. "You stay the fuck outta my business, unless you wanna piss me off. You wanna piss me off?" 

The pressure on Connor's neck increased. Any more and the plates would most likely crack. 

"No, Todd, of course not," the android breathed, tilting it's head up more and relaxing into the hold. "I just want to wash the clothes." 

They stood like that for a second longer, before Todd sneered and let go of it, turning and stalking out of the room. One hand wandered up to its neck, cautiously inspecting for any damage. 

Finding none, Connor let the hand drop and went to turn before making eye contact with Alice for a split second. The girl was lingering near the entrance, long enough that the android was sure she had seen the exchange. 

Upon it noticing her the girl turned and fled back towards the dining room, before the sound of footsteps up the stairs became apparent. 

Connor knew it's LED cycled red once more before settling to yellow. ~~So much for not scaring her.~~

***

"I've made a good start down here. Now I'll go upstairs." 

"Do what you have to do but stop botherin' me." 

With that exchange over, Connor breezed away from the human, pausing only for a moment at the stairs to take in several digitized papers that littered the side table besides the stairs. 

Loan denied - overdue bill - extra surcharge for over-withdrawing bank account - 

It blinked the information away, turning to climb the stairs. The information was none of its business, especially with Todd not asking for any guidance or feedback on the ~~troubling~~ nature of his finances. 

~~Maybe he shouldn't have ordered that spare part.~~

Carefully avoiding the toys on the steps (it would grab them later, to insure Todd would not find them strewn about) Connor paused for a moment, eyes narrowed as it took in the new list of tasks. 

( **Urgent Tasks:  
Clean Todd's Room  
Clean Alice's Room  
Optional Tasks:  
Clean Bathroom  
Clean Restroom**) 

Going to the nearest door, Connor opened it and found itself in Todd's room. 

The room was a mess, trash strewn about and general clutter making it seem as if the man had not bothered to put anything away since Connor was first hit by a car, as was evident in every other part of the house. 

( **Urgent Tasks:  
Ventilate Room  
Make Bed  
Clean Mess**) 

Narrowing it's eyes, Connor strode to the window first and unlocked it, before pushing up and allowing some fresh air in. Its olfactory sensors knew the room smelled better immediately, and would continue to do so as the stale air was filtered out. 

The bed, next. Starting with the pillows, Connor fluffed them before placing them back down neatly, one after the other, before turning to the blanket and pulling it up. One hand smoothed some minute wrinkles out, more so for itself than Todd. The human wouldn't notice, but it would. 

The guitar was also picked up and straightened to be exactly at the center of the bed, balancing somewhat precariously. 

Only trash and random objects were left, which Connor took care of quickly. It was the sort of mindless tasks that the android could do without processing power. The tasks it was built for. 

Doing them well gave it a tiny extra jolt throughout its body, making Connor smile without need to. Something that could be akin to pride in oneself, in humans. 

All that was left was a cylindrical tube next to some rearranged magazines on Todd's right bedside table. Picking it up, the android analyzed it for a second before it's database gave it a helpful answer. 

A pill bottle. Shaking it made it clear there were a few pills left inside. 

With that new information, Connor silently read the description on the bottle to itself, if only to get a clearer picture of Todd. Some understanding that must have been left behind with the reset. 

_Antidepressant, prescribed to Todd Williams. May cause Behavioral Issues._

Opening the drawer quickly, Connor shoved the prescription inside and froze. There was another object inside, making its hands still as it began a scan automatically. 

A gun. 

~~Why did Todd need a gun?~~

It was not Connor's business to even see the gun. Without a second thought the android closed the drawer ~~uneasily~~ before taking the room in one last time. The bed was made, mess promptly cleaned up, everything in perfect order. 

All that was left of urgent tasks was Alice's room. 

Some unknown ~~feeling~~ force stopped the android in it's tracks, giving a cautious glance to the door. 

~~He was apprehensive again, nervous of how the girl would react to him in her private space. Did she allow it before?~~

Shaking it's head, Connor tried it's best to dislodge the foreign thinking before exiting the room and - 

"Watch it," Todd growled, seemingly appearing from nowhere, arm reaching out to swat the android out of his way. 

( _Connor was too slow this time, letting out a gasp as the human backhanded him into the corner, other hand with a firm grip on him -_ )

Connor jumped back, slamming into the wall as it did so with a loud thud. The dredges of - something faded away within the second that Todd and it's eyes locked, both seemingly surprised. It's LED circled twice on red, before fading to a shaky half loop of yellow. 

Eyebrows furrowed, the human opened his mouth as if to say something, before shaking his head and snarling, turning to descend the stairs. 

( _Software instability^_ )

With one final shake of its head, LED settling to the calm blue of before, Connor peeled itself off of the wall, realising that Todd had come from the restroom. 

( **Optional Task:  
Clean Restroom  
[Y/N]  
Selected: No**) 

There was still Alice's room to clean. Anything else could wait the extra minutes, or simply be cleaned later. 

It was abundantly clear while getting closer which one of the two last doors in thle hall was Alice's. There were scribbles from crayons on the white wood, making Connor tilt it's head as it took them in. 

A sun, trees, rainbows… things that one may expect a young girl to try and decorate her space with. 

Before entering, it rapped its knuckles on the wooden door gently, waiting for a moment. There were the quick sounds of scuffling, from what Connor presumed was her backing up. 

"I'm coming in, Alice," it announced, before pushing the door open. Predictably, the girl was in the corner of the room, half hidden under a fort that was impressively constructed. 

~~As if she had help making it -~~

"I'm just going to tidy up, and then I'll leave. Don't be alarmed." Connor reassured her, before making its way over to her bed. It couldn't help the slight grimace that overcame it's face at the threadbare sheets, light blanket and uncovered pillow. 

Without intentionally searching for it, an internet search popped up in its optics of children's bed sets. 

No, the sleeping arrangement was adequate for a child. There was no reason to look into anything deeper than the surface - it was to be making the bed, not improving it. 

( **Exit window of:  
Bed Bath and Beyond - Children Section  
[Y/N]  
Selected: Y**)

Pulling the blanket to the top of the bed, Connor tucked it in before picking the pillow up and fluffing it twice. Next, the window and objects strewn on the floor. 

It could tell Alice was watching it quietly work on her room, and made sure to be extra slow as it did so. The last thing Connor ~~wanted~~ tried for was to scare the girl. 

Propping the window open, it leaned towards the outside for half a second, simply taking a breath that was not needed. Predictably the air was a few degrees colder than when Connor had been out with the laundry. 

~~And looking down he could tell it would not be a huge drop to the lawn.~~

The window would remain open until dinner was to be made, and then it would close both hers and Todd's, to not let the heat out. 

( _"You want me to lose even more money than I already fucking am?!" He screamed and Connor shook his head quickly, already defensively backing up, arms over his head_ ) 

Jolting as if electrocuted, Connor stepped back without warning from the - memory, it presumed, of before. So sudden and unexpected, from the tiniest detail of shutting the windows. It had not expected that to happen.

It shook it's head after the moment passed, shoulders going up, then down. There was no reason to be shocked of such a recollection. Resets, especially those done by outside sources instead of CyberLife did not always 100% take. If a memory or two remained it was no bother. 

Vaguely it realised there was an odd pressure under its foot, making Connor look down. It was standing on a book, spine strained from his weight. Moving off of it quickly, the android analyzed the title with some curiosity. 

"Alice in Wonderland," Connor mused, before looking up at ~~his~~ Alice, still in her fort. "How fitting." 

The girl gave no response, other than a slight widening of her eyes, before the trailed back down to the ground. 

Taking in the room once more, analyzed for any further messes (there were some crayons and small animal statues strewn about, but it would leave them be) Connor let out a sigh, the air cycling through its biocomponents. 

( **Urgent Task:  
Report to Todd**) 

It could leave, right then. Walk downstairs and inform Todd that the upstairs was clean and tidy, wait for any other task the man may give him, before preparing for dinner. 

But instead, Connor found itself once again slowly approaching the child, before kneeling in front of her. Its hands were folded in its lap, back hunched to bring itself more to her height. 

Alice said nothing, as every other time it approached her. That was okay - she was clearly shy, unsure of herself around the android. It must have been frightening to the child, having some ~~one~~ thing she knew so intimately become so alien once again. 

~~Connor knew it was frightening to him, at least.~~

"I believe we were close before I was reset," it began, picking the words carefully. "I hope we can regain that, Alice. I would enjoy it." 

Nothing but a stare, curious but guarded. It couldn't blame her for being suspicious - the idea that Connor forgot everything from before was a hard concept for even itself, let alone a child. 

"I heard you chose my name," it tried again, smiling at Alice. She looked up at it, now keeping her eyes there instead of immediately looking away. "Connor. I like it. Why did you pick it?" 

No response from her, just more fidgeting. But the microexpressions it picked up were softer, more open and trusting. She liked talking to him, perhaps? 

"Maybe you could tell me more about yourself," Connor picked up a different line of questioning, attempting to bait the girl into speaking. ~~He wanted to hear her voice again.~~ "Your favorite activities, what you like to eat, even what you don't like, so I can avoid them. It would help me a lot." 

Alice nodded once, but still gave no spoken response. Something again panged inside the android, something akin to frustration, but not directed at the child. At itself, at being reset and distanced without its permission. 

It could not expect to rebuild a relationship spanning how many months within merely a day, no matter how much it tried. 

"That's okay. I'll leave you alone now," Connor said, before shuffling back and standing up, giving her the space she clearly desired. Taking a few steps back, the android stilled when it noticed Alice getting up as well. 

Giving him a glance, now less fearful than before, the girl ran for the door. It watched silently, ready to wait for her to leave to continue to tidy. Following after her would only serve to frighten. 

To Connor's surprise, she stopped in the doorway instead, turning back and looking at it again. Her expression was fearful, yes, but it wasn't all that overtook her face. ~~There was a dim hope, trust he didn't feel he deserved~~. 

"Alice," it called out, without even thinking of what it would next say. All the words from before were so perfectly planned, pored over within seconds to determine the best approach. This was… different. Not planned. Coming from it in a way it didn't know words could. 

"I - I understand that this is difficult. It is difficult for me as well," Connor said softly, watching Alice as she tilted her head to one side, clearly as caught off guard as it was. "But I promise you, I'm doing everything in my power to become the Connor you knew." 

_The Connor you need._

( _Software instability^_ ) 

Alice simply looked at him, lips slightly parted and eyes wide, almost teary. It didn't want that to happen, had not meant to make the girl cry. It only meant to reassure her all was not lost. 

But instead of cry, Alice ran to it quickly, grabbing one hand and placing a small object in it before curling the fingers back up into a fist. Surprise took a hold of it, a small exhale of air escaping as their eyes met. Brown on brown, analyzing each other to the best of their abilities.

Breaking off the contact first, she left, giving no second glances as she made a hasty exit. 

It… it needed a moment. To ground itself from what one could consider an intense and slightly confusing encounter. It's fingers gripped the object tightly, letting out a hiss when the pressure made itself apparent. ~~Was this pain?~~

Slowly uncurling the hand, Connor registered what the object was with lightning speed, but not clarity. It was a small golden painted key, smooth against its palm. 

What it could be for? Looking around Connor let out a huff of - frustration, something close to what it imagined it would feel like to fail at a task, before stopping. 

There was a small chest laying on top of a scratched drawer in the girls room. A quick scan told the android a key would be required to unlock it. That must be what the key was for - and Alice gave it to Connor for a reason. She wanted it to be opened. 

Connor would oblige her almost anything, this included. 

There was no hesitation from the android as it made it's way over to the small box, no moment of trepidation as it inserted the key and turned, no pause as it opened the lid. 

The uncertainness came as it picked the various objects up, cradling them, and examined them. 

Was it truly allowed this? What if Alice gave Connor the key to merely put away? Was this wrong of it to do? 

But the way their eyes connected - no, the meaning was there. Replaying it, Connor felt like it was locking eyes with her again, ~~feeling the same rush as before, like his throat was caught~~. 

She wanted it to see this. 

The first object was a four leaf clover, one Alice must have recently picked from the bright green hue and softness of it suggested to the android. Holding it up to the light, Connor observed the intricate webbing inside the plant for a moment, before placing it aside. 

A photograph came next, two of the three inside of it immediately recognizable. A considerably healthier and happier Todd took residence in the left corner. What happened to the man that turned him so ~~cruel~~ different? 

The middle was a younger, toddler age Alice with lighter hair, a trait that made a smile find it's way to Connor's face. She looked so young, even with this picture only being a few years ago. 

The woman was not registered in Connor's database, but by the staging of the photograph, the only logical conclusion it could draw was that this was Alice's mother. 

~~What happened to her as well?~~

Placing it aside after one more look at toddler Alice, the smile the android wore immediately wore off. 

The paper was creased, as if it had been hastily folded, but the detail was only a passing glint for Connor. Most of its processing power was dedicated to the childishly drawn image in the center. 

A girl with a dark ponytail was crying, the left side of her forehead scribbled red - with blood, it could only assume. 

_Alice._

( _Software instability^_ ) 

Pulling it aside, almost hesitantly, Connor knew it's LED was rapidly cycling, could hear the tiny whir as everything inside seemed to speed up. 

The next drawing showed Alice again, now to the left with a new figure - a heavyset man with dark hair and an angry expression. The two figures hands overlapped, but Connor did not think it was a mutual hand hold. 

_Todd. Grabbing Alice -_

( _Software instability^_ ) 

Pushing it aside quickly, the android could not help the distressed fret it made from the next drawing. Again a new figure was introduced - a man with dark hair, an LED, armband and traditional RK800 outfit. 

It looked sad, frown evident, as Todd's arm was up, hand seemingly coming down to slap it. The Alice figure was behind the man, arms up and face clearly upset as well. 

( _"Stay away from her!" he yelled, already being whipped around by Todd, slamming into the wall and ducking on instinct as a fist came barreling towards him -_ ) 

( _Software instability^_ ) 

The next image proved to be the most disturbing. A crying Alice looked down at the broken android on the floor, one leg missing and an arm ripped from the socket. Thirium leaked from the joint. 

_"It got hit by a car… stupid accident."_

It - no - that's not what - 

( _Software instability^_ ) 

Looking up at the ceiling, Connor could feel it's thirium pump accelerating from the stress and shock of the drawing. There was no reason for Alice to lie, and she gave it the key for a reason, she wanted it to know - 

Calm down. Connor needed to calm down before it induced a shutdown sequence. Taking a deep, steadying breath, the android forced it's hands to stop shaking, before quickly gathering all the objects up and placing them back into the chest haphazardly. 

It couldn't do anything with the new information, not yet. Memories still slid back into its logs hazy enough to not make total sense, and no present action was required, besides shutting and locking the box. 

It did so without any more incident, and left Alice's room almost as quickly as she herself had. 

( **Urgent task:  
Report to Todd**) 

Following through on the programming, a newfound comfort in having a task at hand, Connor quietly climbed down the stairs, pausing at the third step as he saw Alice sitting down at the dinner room table. The fox toy was still tightly gripped in her hands, shifting side to side with her fidgets. 

"What're you doin'?" Connor registered Todd's voice, eyes sliding to the adult as he stalked towards his daughter from behind. The hunch of his shoulders and tone betrayed such hostility that the android froze where it was. 

"I - I'm playing…" Alice spoke up almost immediately. The first words it heard her speak since being reset and they were full of fear. 

~~That made him angry.~~

"You're playing," Todd scoffed, walking around the table as he spoke. "I know what you're thinking. You think your dad's a lowlife, huh? Fuckin' loser? Can't get a job, take care of his family?" 

Alice stopped bouncing the fox up and down, merely focusing on her father and the rant. Connor did as well, forgetting it's breathing cycle as it did. 

"Don't you think I tried to make things work?" Todd strode towards the girl then, breathing heavily. "But whatever I do, whenever someone comes along THEY JUST FUCK IT ALL UP!" 

The man grabbed the nearest chair at that, throwing it in Connor's general direction, close enough to make the android cringe back. Some instinct hardwired deep inside of it from whatever came before the reset. 

Alice slide to the edge of her chair, staring up at Todd with wide eyes. It could tell she wanted nothing more than to run, but feared the consequences of doing so. 

"I know what you think of me - you hate me, you hate me don't you?" Todd knocked her chair over, making the child stumble away before being picked up by the man and forced to eye level with him. 

At that Connor found it within to take another step down, mouth open as if to say something, anything. 

( **Ordered by: Todd  
Do not Interfere**) 

A red wall of code erupted, cutting it off. Something that the man must have ordered so many times it became a staple instruction. 

"Say it, YOU HATE ME!" the man screamed at his own daughter, violently shaking her as he did so. Connor could only watch ~~horrified~~ from the stairs as Alice began to cry, shoulders heaving up with the force. 

Todd seemed almost stunned, and just as fast as a lightswitch being flicked the man changed. He lowered her to the ground, face crumpling as well as his body, collapsing to his knees. "Oh god, what am I doing?" 

Alice looked over to Connor, still crying, face streaked with liquid. The red code stood before it, not allowing it to make any more moments, simply stuck watching the events unfold. It's LED was a constant circle of red. 

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry," Todd cried out, tears becoming visible on his face as well. Arms went around Alice, pulling her into a hug that she hesitantly gave back. "I'm sorry honey, you know I love you, don't you? You know I love you…" 

Her arms fell away as the endless stream of apologies continued, looking back over to Connor with a terrified expression. 

It could not move. The code crumbled before it, but it's limbs would simply not pick up, instead standing frozen on the stairs. 

~~He was scared to get any closer.~~


End file.
